


prompt: Lance and the one that got away reuniting at a mutual friend’s wedding

by interestedbystander



Series: The Subtle Redemption of Lance Tucker [3]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: You didn't expect to see Lance and his ego at your best friend's wedding - but here he is, walking in like he owns the place, the preverbal panties drop and suddenly he's right before you.





	prompt: Lance and the one that got away reuniting at a mutual friend’s wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots - the evolution of Lance Tucker and the loves of his life.
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

“Oh, fuck,” you said, the sip of your champagne gripped in your throat as you choked a little, dropping your eyes to avoid the gaze of Lance Tucker. “No!”

“He actually came,” your friend and old teammate said. “Jesus, he is _wearing_ that suit.”

“Tell me when he’s gone?” You begged.

“He’s making the rounds. Women are literally swooning,” she confirmed. “He went the other way and you have blushed through your make up.”

“Blushed?” You hissed. “This is full blown rage,” you corrected as she laughed.

“Why are you so upset? You invited him,” she reminded you.

“With the intent that he didn’t actually show up! He’s supposed to be in the UK.”

Grinning, she rolled her eyes as two warm, large hands found their way to your exposed shoulders, fingers kneaded into your skin and the fine hair at the back of your head. You melted instantly. You hated him.

“Hey, Lance,” your friend says as they make a quick small talk, Lance holding you all the while before she excused herself. Lance took her seat and you looked up to finally greet him.

“You made it,” you said.

He giggled quietly. “Baby, you invited me,” he reminded you – oh, he was enjoying this, the joy evident on his handsome features. “Or was it a pity invite? Can’t recall now,” he tapped his stubbly jaw lightly in thought.

You actually blushed as he kissed you gently. “Hi.”

“Hello,” he replied softly, his eyes shining. “So, I’m going hard - I mean, home. Going home, I mean. With the hot bridesmaid,” he continued smugly with a low whistle through his pout. “You look good, kid.”

You wanted to say the same as you took him in. Hair cropped off his curls a few months back, light stubble adorning his face, the collar on his shirt open but he’d die before he ever wore a tie and a navy suit tailored to him perfectly.

God, you’d missed him and so glad he was home. He’d taken an earlier flight from London for Worlds to join you as your plus one. “Oh, shit,” you gasped. “You’re actually here for me,” you realised. 

_Lance Tucker, not as selfish as he used to be._

“I hoped to make it to the church to tell the bride she was making a huge motherfuckin’ mistake because her new husband is a manwhore, but missed it by _thatmuch_ ,” he indicated on his fingers. “Poor girl. Is there bets on how long this shame of a marriage will last?” he asked as you sighed and told him to stop and be polite. He took your champagne for a sip, failing to hide his shiteating grin. “Yes, darling,” he replied, playfully as a waitress asked him for a drink order and he ordered for you both. “You do look beautiful though,” he said, taking your hand in his strong, calloused palms. “I missed you,” he gently kissed your knuckles and you found it hard to find the words to reply, a little wobbly after his loving gesture. “Love you, baby. I’m so glad to be home.”

“Me too, honey,” you told him. “Thanks for coming.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. You know that.”

And you did – you really did. 

“You know, this is some other people’s dream, being with Lance Tucker. Their plus one.”

“Please don’t embarrass yourself and talk in third person,” you begged him, rolling your eyes.

“Yes, dear,” he laughed and kissed you again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
